


Spirit style: please please please please no jutsu

by Flossie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial, Developing Relationship, F/M, Longing, Making Out, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dan is trans, is this even porn? its just like... implied porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossie/pseuds/Flossie
Summary: i COULD have sat down at a computer and written "i am sexually frustrated" 900 times or i could have written this ficlet... it would honestly have exactly the same effect.--“You’re gonna have to turn in your V-card at some point,” Dan cooed in Tsunade’s ear. He held her backward on his lap, his arms around her thick chest, his head resting on her shoulder, their long hair all mixed up.Tsunade didn’t even reply, just hummed “mm” in that tiny voice and ground down against his crotch. Dan felt his own dick twitch, cooped up tight inside his jeans. It was unbearable. The hard cotton and the seams hurt. He whined and kissed Tsunade’s neck. “Please?”





	Spirit style: please please please please no jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> note: smell is mentioned and it's not strictly clean/freshly-showered smell

“You’re gonna have to turn in your V-card at some point,” Dan cooed in Tsunade’s ear. He held her backward on his lap, his arms around her thick chest, his head resting on her shoulder, their long hair all mixed up.

Tsunade didn’t even reply, just hummed “mm” in that tiny voice and ground down against his crotch. Dan felt his own dick twitch, cooped up tight inside his jeans. It was unbearable. The hard cotton and the seams _hurt_. He whined and kissed Tsunade’s neck. “Please?”

They had been just... grinding like this for too long now. What had it been, weeks, months even? Dan lost count because somehow Tsunade’s beautiful face and soft tits and irreverence in the face of tragedy kept him coming back. Kept him addicted. He’d originally asked her out in search of a quick nut. Now he’d been dating her since _June_ and he hadn’t even gotten her out of those goddamn soft Senju-green kimono pants.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at Dan, seemed to consider his request. Her eyes were honey in the candle light, and her smooth skin showed no hint of the horrors of war he knew she’d experienced. She really was an exceptional woman. Then, all of a sudden, she pushed herself up, swiveled around on Dan’s lap so she could straddle him face-to-face. He could imagine, in painful detail, how that might feel if she were sitting on his dick right now. But she wasn’t, and that reality was excruciating. Dan’s mouth was watering so profusely that he almost choked on his own spit. Tsunade tilted her head at him, considered his face. Traced a finger around his cheeks, down his forehead, over his eyelids, across his nose, under his chin... always narrowly dodging his mouth despite his best efforts to catch her finger. Finally, unable to handle it, he gently grabbed her hand with his and lead it to his mouth, licking and nibbling her finger, eyes closed, relishing in the salty, fleshy taste of her hand.

Tsunade giggled.

Dan knew he looked silly, but he figured Tsunade must like silly. If she was still here with him. He hammed it up, sucking on her small fingers, letting his spit drip down her hand and his chin. Hollowed his cheeks and looked up at her, flicked his tongue around her fingertips, tracing the shapes of her nail beds and knuckles with his tongue. Tsunade held his gaze and laughed a little louder, happily. She started to stroke his tongue with that hand, inching closer and closer to the back of his throat until he was choking on her. His spit thick in the back of his throat, his eyes watering. He leaned into it, leaned into the pain she loved to cause him. Took her fingers down the back of his throat until he couldn’t handle it anymore, and coughed her up. And she’d just smile a little, and then grab a handful of his hair and force him to double down onto her fingers again, choking him, laughing a little at his strangled, wet noises. After a particularly wet cough, Tsunade let go of Dan’s hair and stopped choking him, letting her fingertips hang loosely off his lower lip. But Dan wasn’t a fucking wimp. He leaned forward into her hand, taking her down his throat again without prompting, sucking on her fingers with a renewed passion. Letting his blunt, wet incisors drag over her knuckles. Catching her fingers between his teeth and smiling up at her, too much love in his eyes. Love he was afraid he was giving too freely, or she wasn’t giving freely enough. But if Tsunade wanted to see him tearful and choking and pathetic, Dan figured, he’d give her a hell of a show.

When the deep throat gag got old, Dan wrapped his big arms around Tsunade again, holding her tight to him in a deep kiss. He tasted her tongue desperately, wiggling against his clothes and against her body, wishing she would magically change her mind and let him eat her out, knowing how impossible that was. He grabbed her hips and rutted up into her, hoping she could feel the imagined bulge of penis in his pants against her. Tsunade’s lips were ample and soft, her breath bitter and smooth from her matcha ritual. She smelled like hair and sweat and freshly cut wood, wild and earthy and intoxicating. Dan felt himself whimpering again, fantasizing about how good it would feel to be inside her. The way her thighs were the perfect blend of muscular and soft, the way they cradled his hips when she wrapped her legs around him. The way her breath made her breasts rise and fall, the way she moaned when he kissed her neck but playfully brushed him off if he kissed her cheek. Fantasizing about how her tits would bounce once she finally let him skewer her, how she might moan, how she would definitely pull him by his hair into whatever position she felt most pleasurable. He traced his hands down her sides, cupped a breast in his hand and flicked her nipple. When she responded well he stuck his other hand into their kiss, catching the mixed saliva and rubbing that on her other tit, sliding his finger around it, pinching it a little. That always made her gasp.

“P-Princess Tsunade, I think I love you.” The words slipped out of Dan’s mouth when their lips separated. He wasn’t expecting it. His heart stopped.


End file.
